1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation of gaits for a legged mobile robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a technical method whereby to cause a legged mobile robot to act in a pattern that is appropriate in light of a behavior objective of the robot in response to a disturbance of an arbitrary form (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-031349 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-031350).
Specifically, each of a plurality of modules, which are hierarchized according to the frequency band levels, searches for behavior candidates that are the candidates for the behavior patterns of the robot compatible with a main objective and a sub objective while prioritizing the main objective for which a self-module is responsible over the sub objectives for which other modules are responsible. The behavior of the robot is controlled such that a robot behavior candidate searched for by a high-frequency (j)th module is preferentially reflected over a behavior candidate of a robot R searched for by a low-frequency (j+1)th module.
However, according to the method, calculation time of an order of 100 ms is required for searching for a behavior candidate of a robot, so that the generation of a target gait and the control for following the target gait on a real-time basis may become difficult.